User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of The SCP Foundation Part 2
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach: | Part 1 | Part 1.5 | Part 2 | Part 2.5 | Part 3 | '-----------------' SCP: Uprising ---- '2011: The SCP Foundation' A year later, the SCP Foundation was born; creating a huge complex in an undisclosed location to store all anomalies from the outside world. This was known as Site 48. The rest of the team that had to split up from Site 48 went on to establish their own underground storage-containment unit; Site 50. Consisting of multiple unused subway tunnels that were meant to transport newly discovered SCP's to different regions/sections of Site 48. Although there were different anomalies that had been contained, which had their own abilities and whatnot, the foundation did what they had to do to ensure safety wouldn't be ruled out and other protocols could be carried out as such. Whenever an anomaly was contained, it was classified as an "SCP," the acronym taken from the name of the Foundation. This made research purposes easier; labeling the SCP with an item number and an Object Class: the ease of containing said subject. The information gathered from each SCP report was put into a database for all and only foundation staff to use. The staff at the foundation consisted of scientists, doctors, Junior and Senior researchers, Military Task Forces known as "MTF", and Class D personnel. Class D Personnel were convicts/'criminals' that had been put on death row. The O5 Council, the people that founded the SCP Foundation, had gotten legal permission to use them as lab rats for experiments with other anomalies and research. Sometimes, people that were taken into custody had been placed under Class-D personnel if they had anomalous properties that no one had a containment solution for, or if someone broke the rules of the foundation; resulting in their I-Class clearance being stripped and placed under Class-D. Connor Cornwell, a young adult who had the ability to become regeneratively immortal, had been taken into foundation custody ever since he was a''' child'. Although he was '''classified as an SCP', he was also placed under Class-D Personnel to help serve as one of the many Foundations "lab rats". Isaac Watchhorne, one of the Senior researchers at the Foundation, had a tragic past. His parents died when he was young, but was left with his baby sister; Evelyn. They worked at the agency as researchers/scientists, to which they then had to be terminated upon sharing their secrets '''with the '''rest of the family. No one from the outside could know about what the foundation was trying to protect the from the world. With her sister dying of illness, he had no choice but to join them. If he were to be set free, he would remember everything that the foundation had kept secret, and would then share it to the world. Since then, he was placed under Senior Researcher; conducting interviews with the specimens, and placed under protection of the O-5 council, including Dr. Howwy Jacobs; one of the council members of the foundation. Benjamin Walker, another senior reseacher at the foundation, had been doing unauthorized research on a anomalous phenomenon called the "Spiral Gestalt." After being caught in the act, he was placed under Class-D personnel for which he would serve the foundation as property in whatever manner they saw fit. Through time, the work that the foundation carried out resulted in bonds or relationships between the other anomalies, personnel, and other revelations that were made. Aside from all of this, was an organization that wanted to destory the Foundation; The Chaos Insurgency. The Chaos Insurgency was one of the MTF's organized by the Foundation, but had kept their plans under wraps. They were bent on destroying the foundation, the anomalies, everything they had done to protect the world. The insurgency was guilty for a number of crimes comitted against the foundation; stealing anomalies from different research sections for their personal gain, weaponizing the anomalies that were contained, and etc. The head of the insurgency, Dr. George Maynard, was an undercover initiative for the group, as well as many others who were inside operatives. Agent Terry Skinner, who'd been involved with the Foundation for quite some time, was Maynard's right hand man. He was placed as head security for the''' "'''projects" that they had been working on. Their next plan was to stage a containment breach; setting free all of the contained anomalies within Site 48. Sometimes, the many different groups of interests that were kept at bay from the Foundation didn't really have a motive or a goal. They were just that bad at doing their jobs. The next day, their plan was put into action. Agent Skinner was assigned on watch for''' SCP-106''' with the accompany of someone else, while it would buy time for Dr. Maynard to make his way towards SCP-079 to "make a 'bargain'". The breach was staged successfully, and Watch was framed. Dr. Maynard's plan''' worked'. Now all that was left was '''time'. It wouldn't be until another week later that the rest of the on-board team had worked everything out to begin the containment breach of Site-48. The foundation had no idea of the hell that would soon be raised upon itself. What happened next resulted in almost everything destroyed and everyone dead. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 2.5... Category:Blog posts